For the Love of a Bookworm
by LChandler2009
Summary: Anne knows that theres something that the boys aren't telling her.  She can feel it in her bones.  When she finds out the secret, can her love for a cretin son keep her from running?
1. Chapter 1

Since sophomore year, I had been their friend. I like to think of myself as lucky to be accepted into their little circle, but I sometimes found myself…isolated. Like they had a secrete among our group, that only I had yet to learn.

I was closest to Reid and Tyler. With me being the youngest in the group, we were closer in age. Caleb and Pogue were like brothers to me. They were always waiting for the first signs of danger. Out of all of them, Tyler was my best friend. He was the one I could confide in and talk to, no matter what was going on. Reid…Reid was hard to place in a single category. He was a friend and an annoyance. He made me laugh, cry and scream all at the same time…but I guess that's why I fell in love with him.

Of course only Tyler knew about this little…feeling. He had even tried getting me to admit my feelings to Reid, but I had refused. The reason? Simply put, Reid Garwin did not fall for girls like me. He went for the beautiful blond with flawless skin and the perfect body. Not for the mousy little bookworm, who was pale skinned and nowhere near the size zero models that were usually seen hanging off his arm.

But none of that mattered. As long as I could be with him, as his friend, I would make do with what I had.


	2. Chapter 2: New Appearance

Thank you to those who both read and reviewed my story. I decided to wait to the second chapter to give an authors note, just to see if anyone was interested in reading this, and would review without being requested to. This little story is just something I came up with a while back, and the only reason I came upon it was that I'm moving, and sorting through all my stuff. So I found this story and decided to type it out, and submit it. Now, because I am moving, it may take me a few days till I can start updating chapters, even though I already have it written out. I hope you can bear with me.

It was a cold and rainy Friday night. I was sitting in Sarah and Kate's dorm while they got ready to meet the guys at Nicky's. I flipped carelessly through a magazine until it was snatched away by a smirking Kate.

"Anne, please tell me that you're not going to wear that?" She sighed when I nodded. "Honestly! You're never going to get a date." I looked down at what I was wearing. A pair of faded jeans and a black tee-shirt didn't seem too bad to me.

"I don't want a date." _Unless it's with Reid_, I added silently. But, as if she didn't hear me, I was grabbed by my hands.

"Oh, yes you do." The evil look on her face said it all. I was in for a long night, and I was swiftly pushed into the bathroom of punishment.

After much poking, prodding, and complaining from me, we emerged from the bathroom. They had fixed my hair to curl gently over my shoulder. I had been dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black blouse that hugged my frame and seemingly slimed me out. They had almost dressed my feet in a pair of scary looking heels, but I had put my foot down, so they were adorned in a pair of black flats with little black bows on the tops. I had to admit I looked ok, but this was so far out of my comfort zone, I was shaking in cold sweat.

We all piled into Sarah's car, and living in a small town, we were in the parking lot of Nicky's in less than 10 minutes. A silver convertible Corvette, a black Hummer, and a yellow Ducati proved that the guys were there. As we walked into the Smokey old bar, I became more self conscious, and tried to hide behind Sarah and Kate. The guys were sitting at their usual table, and each looked up as we joined them.

"Hello ladies." Pogue greeted, and then got a confused look on his face. "Hey! Where's Anne?" Sarah and Kate tisked and stepped aside to reveal my hiding spot. It was almost insulting the way they gasped. They acted as if they had never seen me before. Luckily, Tyler sensed my discomfort, and came to my rescue.

"Hey, Anne, you look great." I love Tyler, for the guys snapped out of it. Well, the guys minus Reid. He almost seemed to be glaring at me. Blushing, I took my usual seat between Reid and Tyler. I turned to strike up a conversation with Reid, but he turned away and began a conversation with Pogue, obviously ignoring me. That hurt. I sent a questioning glance at Tyler, but was only awarded a confused shrug. Sighing, I decided not to let it bother me, and began to talk to Tyler about a new movie that was coming out.

A few hours later, Reid had still refused to speak to me. I was as confused as ever, and even though I tried not to let it upset me, it did. Thankfully, all the guys had gone to play their usual game of Pool. That left me to listen to Sarah and Kate gossip, and I was startled when a hand touched my bare shoulder. I whipped around quickly, and gasped at who was standing there.

It was Kyle Masters. He was a senior and probably one of the most popular guys in Spencer's. He was quite impressive, standing at 5'11 with black hair that fell in loose curls to his shoulders. Dark lashes any girl would kill for framed molten pools of coco, that made my blush reveal it's self. He was gorgeous, but beauty is only skin deep, and Kyle was the perfect paragon for that saying. He was the slimiest sleezeball ever to grace the ivory halls of Spencer Academy. He was even worse than Aaron Abbot.

"Hey, Anne right?" His tone was alluring, and I was slightly surprised at how soft it was. I nodded wearily, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the boys begin to return. They were glaring, but Reid's was the worse. The phrase 'if looks could kill' suddenly flashed into my mind. "Why don't you come over and hang with my group? I'm sure we could show you a good time." By now the guys were standing directly to the left of Kyle, and it looked as if Tyler was attempting to hold Reid back.

"Um…I-I think I'll stay here, thanks." I managed to stammer.

"Come on, baby." He coaxed leaning closer to me. Quite suddenly, Reid broke away from Tyler, and pushed Kyle back almost making him fall. He didn't wait for Kyle to come back at him, and he stormed passed me, grabbing my arm in the process to lead me outside. Deafly he pulled me to Tyler's Hummer, and I got in without a fight. Angrily he began to drive towards Spencer's dorms.

"Why are you so angry Reid?" I finally asked.

"Masters should learn to keep to himself." He muttered darkly.

"I don't mean just now. You've been glaring at me all night. What did I do?"

Reid looked over at me and then suddenly pulled off to the side of the road. Throwing the car into park he turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. "Why are you dressed like that?"

I looked down at my outfit. I knew it. He wouldn't be interested in me, no matter what I did. Sighing I decided to go out on a limb…


End file.
